


Ein Jahr Hoffnung (365 tries to make it right)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Relationship, Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, Slash, canon korrektur
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatives Universum in dem die grundlegenden Ereignisse von CoE stattfinden, aber mit einem anderen Ausgang. (Fix-it. Kein Charaktertod!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Jahr Hoffnung (365 tries to make it right)

Titel: Ein Jahr Hoffnung (365 tries to make it right)  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: CoE  
Wörter: 6380  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Martha Jones, Alice Carter, Steven Carter, Tom Milligan, Gwen Cooper-Williams, Rhys Williams, Anwen, OC-Nebencharaktere  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Martha/Tom, Gwen/Rhys erwähnt]  
Rating: AU, slash, ab12, CoE Fix-it  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Alternatives Universum in dem die grundlegenden Ereignisse von CoE stattfinden, aber mit einem anderen Ausgang. (Fix-it. Kein Charaktertod!)

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

365 days of a year  
running around, running around  
and going nowhere  
365 days and nights  
365 tries to make it right (Aura Dione)

 

 

Blicke folgten ihm, als er den Korridor entlang eilte. Viele misstrauisch, einige mitleidig, manche verächtlich. Er hatte längst aufgehört, sich darum zu kümmern.

Der Wachposten am Eingang der Station legte die Hand auf die Elektroschockwaffe an seinem Gürtel – auch wenn sie sich in einer militärischen Einrichtung befanden, es handelte sich immer noch um ein Krankenhaus und Militärärzte duldeten keine Schusswaffen in der Nähe ihrer Patienten – als er näher kam. Selbst als er ihn erkannte, entspannte sich seine Haltung nicht.

Jack legte die Handfläche auf das Sensorfeld neben dem Eingang und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Computer seine Identität bestätigte und das Licht von rot zu grün wechselte.

 

_Er hatte Gefallen eingefordert, Schulden eingelöst und Drohungen ausgesprochen. Der Hub mochte zerstört sein, aber Torchwood existierte weiter. Er lebte zu lange hier, kannte zu viele Geheimnisse und hatte keine Skrupel, sein Wissen jetzt einzusetzen._

_In den meisten Fällen hatte die erste Reaktion darin bestanden, ihn für verrückt zu halten. Da waren die, denen er von jeher suspekt gewesen war und nicht wenige von ihnen verspürten eine heimliche Genugtuung, Jack Harkness von seinem hohen Ross stürzen zu sehen. Andere hatten Mitleid, glaubten dass es Trauer und Verzweiflung waren, die ihn dazu brachten, sich an einen Strohhalm zu klammern._

_Niemand glaubte dass er die Wahrheit sagte, bis Martha eintraf. Sie zog ihn zur Seite – Horror, Sorge und Erschöpfung zeichneten ihre Züge – und hörte ihm zu. Sie war seine einzige Chance, sie wusste von seinem… Fluch… und am allerwichtigsten, sie würde ihm glauben._

_Aber selbst Martha zögerte, als er sie beschwor die Leute, die in Thames House gewesen waren, zu untersuchen. Sie nicht als tot abzuschreiben. Er war an dem Virus nicht gestorben – auch wenn es zuerst so ausgesehen hatte, als wäre er es und durch die Vortex-Energie zurückgekehrt – also waren es die anderen vielleicht auch nicht. Jack hatte gewusst, dass sie ihm nicht sofort glaubte, es stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, war in ihrer Berührung zu fühlen, als sie ihn umarmte und sagte, er müsse aufhören, sich selbst zu belügen, es akzeptieren so weh es auch tue und sich darauf konzentrieren, die Welt zu retten. Niemand außer ihm konnte es._

_Er erinnerte sich, dass Gwen etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er in diesem furchtbaren Raum die Augen aufschlug und sie weinen sah._

_Worte waren nicht genug, um sie zu überzeugen. Also nahm er sie am Arm und zerrte sie halb – halb stolperte sie hinter ihm her – durch einen hallenden Korridor in den stillen Raum mit den Toten. Die Soldaten vor der Tür ließen ihn widerspruchslos durch, sie waren abgestellt um Leute fern zu halten, die nichts von den wahren Ereignissen wissen durften. Die beiden jungen Männer wirkten, als würden sie am liebsten von hier verschwinden. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Er spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken – vermutlich überlegten sie, wer oder was er war. Welche Art von Freak wachte als einziger in einem Raum voller Leichen wieder auf? Vielleicht war er selbst ein Alien? Er würde sich später darüber Sorgen machen, dass der größte Teil von UNIT und Whitehall nun sein Geheimnis kannte._

_Martha atmete neben ihm schockiert ein. Sie hatte während ihrer Reise um die Welt genug Tod und Zerstörung gesehen, doch es war unter anderen Umständen gewesen. Dieser Tod hier wirkte klinisch. Säuberlich aufgereihte Körper in Leichensäcken, wie für eine Besichtigung ausgestellt. Er führte sie dorthin, wo eine Lücke seinen eigenen Platz unter den Toten markierte und kniete nieder, um den Leichensack zu öffnen. Martha legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er das Tuch zurückschlug und Iantos Gesicht zum Vorschein kam._

 

Das leise Zischen des Luftaustausches begleitete das Auseinandergleiten der Türen. Seine Sohlen quietschten leise auf dem glatten Boden, als er sich zwischen den beiden Hälften hindurch schob, sobald sie weit genug offen waren.

Links und rechts von ihm erstreckte sich Tür neben Tür. Jede von ihnen führte in einen Raum, in dem zwei Betten standen. In jedem dieser Betten befand sich eine bewusstlose Person, die in Thames House gewesen war, als die 456 den Virus freisetzten. Über ihm und unter ihm befand sich je ein weiteres Stockwerk mit den gleichen Räumen, den gleichen Betten – und noch mehr Patienten.

Schwestern, Pfleger und Ärzte gingen von Zimmer zu Zimmer, alle paar Meter stand ein Soldat wie der, der ihn an der Tür misstrauisch gemustert hatte; Schuhsohlen quietschten, irgendwo klapperte Metall, Instrumente piepsten, leise Fragen wurden gestellt und Anweisungen erteilt. Aber alle Geräusche wurden merkwürdig gedämpft, als schlucke etwas einen Teil des Lärms um die Menschen in den Räumen nicht zu stören. Als würden sie einfach nur schlafen.

 

_Martha setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch er unterbrach sie, bevor sie mehr als seinen Namen über die Lippen brachte. Er sagte ihr, dass sie Ianto als Versuchskaninchen verwenden könne, wenn sie Sorge habe, an „Zivilisten“ zu arbeiten. Er sah sie nicht an, unfähig das Mitleid in ihrem Gesicht zu ertragen während sie nach Worten suchte, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich irrte. Stattdessen berührte er Iantos Wange, eine Schramme die einzig sichtbare äußere Verletzung. Seine Haut war kühl, so wie die Luft im Raum, aber nicht kalt. Er hatte zu viele Tote gesehen, um sich zu irren. Ianto war nicht tot!_

_Er hörte sie seufzen, ein wenig frustriert, unzweifelhaft resigniert. Dann kniete sie an Iantos anderer Seite nieder und begann ihn zu untersuchen. Fühlte nach einem Puls, nach Atemzügen, nach Herzschlägen. Er sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie nichts fand. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf die Fersen zurück, stand auf._

_Jack blieb, wo er war, seine Finger spielten unbewusst mit der perfekt gebundenen Krawatte des jungen Walisers. Martha war seine letzte Hoffnung. Der Hub war zerstört und obwohl sie – eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme nach Grays Bomben – mehrere Notfallquartiere mit Grundausrüstung angelegt hatten, würde es zu lange dauern von London nach Cardiff und zurück zu fahren. Jederzeit konnte jemand von UNIT oder Whitehall auf die Idee kommen, die vermeintlichen Leichen weg zu schaffen und sie womöglich umgehend einäschern zu lassen, unter dem Vorwand, eine Gefährdung der Außenwelt nach diesem „Terroranschlag“ zu verhindern._

_Er bat sie, zu wiederholen, was sie gesagt hatte, um sicher zu sein, dass er sie verstand. Martha versprach, nur einige Instrumente zu holen und in ein paar Minuten wieder bei ihm zu sein. Vielleicht tat sie das nur ihm zuliebe. Vielleicht dachte sie, er würde es eher akzeptieren, wenn sie es ihm bewies. Es war ihm egal warum sie es tat, so lange sie etwas tat._

_Zumindest das war er Ianto schuldig. Ihm und den anderen, die seiner Hybris zum Opfer gefallen waren._

 

Jack holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er die erste Tür zu seiner Rechten. Alice stoppte das Vorlesen, sah auf und drehte ihm dann bewusst wieder den Rücken zu. Sie fuhr damit fort, Steven aus Peter Pan vorzulesen. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, wagte nicht näher zu kommen, hörte ihr zu. Es musste genug sein, sie zu sehen, ihre Stimme zu hören. Seine Tochter hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle und das er sich von ihnen fern zu halten hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nur deshalb nicht aus dem Raum warf, weil sie schlichtweg keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte.

Er ballte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zu Fäusten, bohrte die Fingernägel in das Fleisch seiner Handinnenflächen bis er blutete, um sich daran zu hindern, zu ihr zu gehen. Es zerriss ihn fast, sie nicht festhalten zu dürfen, oder über Stevens Wangen und Haar streichen zu können. Er versuchte nicht mit ihr zu sprechen, denn sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Ihre ganze Konzentration war auf ihren Sohn gerichtet.

Langsam wandte er sich ab und ging. Er würde später zurückkommen, wenn Alice schlief (der Arzt bestand darauf, dass sie ein Schlafmittel nahm um ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe zu kommen), und eine Weile am Bett seines bewusstlosen Enkelsohnes wachen. Tom, ein Kinderarzt und Marthas frisch angetrauter Ehemann, war auf ihr Drängen als Spezialist hinzugezogen worden und hielt ihn über Stevens Fortschritte – oder deren derzeitigen Mangel – auf dem Laufenden.

Jede andere Form von Hilfe wies Alice von sich, wenn sie auch nur vermutete, dass sie von ihm kam. Er hatte Gwen in ihr Haus geschickt, damit sie Kleidung, Spielsachen und Bücher für sie und den Jungen holte, nachdem sie die neuen Sachen, die er für sie hatte besorgen lassen, kommentarlos vor der Tür ablegte.

 

_Als ehemaliger Companion des Doctors war Martha für UNIT wertvoll genug, dass man ihr soweit nachgab dass sie Zugriff auf die medizinischen Geräte in einem der Einsatzwägen erhielt, obwohl sie offiziell noch in ihren Flitterwochen war und gar nicht in London sein sollte._

_Als sie zurückkam, hatte er sich nicht gerührt._

_Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte da draußen sein und nach seiner Tochter und seinem Enkel suchen. UNIT oder wer auch immer dahinter steckte, dazu zwingen, sie frei zu lassen. Er sollte Frobisher und die Abgeordneten und aufgeblasenen UNIT-Generäle, die ihnen diese Hölle eingebrockt hatten, zur Verantwortung ziehen. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass Gwen und ihr Mann – und das Baby, das sie erwartete, oh Gott, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie schwanger war – sich in Sicherheit befanden. Er sollte nach einer Lösung suchen; die Welt davor bewahren, Kinder an diese Monster auszuliefern…_

_Aber etwas hielt ihn hier fest. Wann immer es ihm irgendwie möglich war, blieb Ianto an seiner Seite, bis er zurückkam. Das Geringste, das er tun konnte, war jetzt für ihn da zu sein._

_Martha brachte einen silbernen Koffer mit sich. Das Aufklicken der Verschlussschnallen klang laut in der Stille des Raumes, laut genug dass er einen absurden Moment lang hoffte, Ianto würde die Augen aufschlagen und sich darüber beschweren, dass er ihn mal wieder nicht in Ruhe schlafen ließ._

_Sie nahm ein viereckiges Gerät mit einem Display und einer Vielzahl von Knöpfen heraus, das leise summte, als sie es einschaltete. Er sah sie schlucken, dann bat sie ihn, Iantos Hemd zu öffnen._

_Jack zwang das Zittern aus seinen Händen und lockerte vorsichtig Iantos Krawatte, bis er sie ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Dann knöpfte er langsam und sorgfältig einen Knopf nach dem anderen bis zur Taille auf und schlug die Seiten des Hemdes zurück. Üblicherweise trug Ianto ein T-Shirt darunter. Im Hub war es immer kühl und Jack hatte ihn oft damit aufgezogen, dass Ianto sich in so viele Schichten packte, um es ihm schwer zu machen. Er erinnerte sich, wie Ianto im Lagerhaus gezittert hatte, das Feuer in der Tonne hatte nicht ausgereicht Wärme zu spenden, außer man stand direkt davor. Aber er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Geheimnissen und seinen Sünden beschäftigt gewesen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Wie so oft. Das musste er ändern, wenn er diesen wunderbaren Menschen weiter an seiner Seite halten wollte. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen, dass Ianto daran zweifeln musste, dass er geliebt wurde… dass er Angst hatte, vergessen zu werden. Er würde ihn nie vergessen können, gerade was es ihm so schwer machte, Ianto zu lieben._

_Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Marthas Stimme zitterte, als sie leise seinen Namen sagte, und als er aufsah, glitzerten Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Fast hätte er sie gefragt, warum sie weinte…_

_Martha hielt eine silberne Scheibe über das Gerät und wartete, bis es bestätigend piepste. Dann platzierte sie die Scheibe auf Iantos Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen. Sie presste ein paar Knöpfe und sah auf das Display. Es blieb dunkel._

_Langsam sah sie auf, sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen – in diesem Moment erschien eine Linie auf dem Display. Eine gerade Linie mit einem einzigen, winzigen Ausschlag. Und dann, nach einer langen Pause, einem weiteren. Und wieder eine lange Pause. Dann ein dritter Ausschlag._

_Martha stand auf und holte eine weitere silberne Scheibe aus dem Koffer. Sie kniete neben den nächsten Leichensack, öffnete ihn und schob die Bluse einer jungen, blonden Frau hoch. Sie kalibrierte den Sensor und legte ihn dann auf den Brustkorb der Frau. Ein, zwei Minuten später erschien die gleiche Linie, mit den gleichen, schwachen, weit auseinander liegenden Ausschlägen auf dem Display._

_Jack beließ den Sensor – er haftete von selbst, Owen hatte die gleichen verwendet – wo er war und knöpfte Iantos Hemd wieder zu, strich die Krawatte sorgfältig glatt, nachdem er sie ihm wieder über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Das war, was er ihr zu erklären versucht hatte. Er war nicht gestorben, denn er war ohne den üblichen Schmerz zu sich gekommen. Sein Körper war – entweder wegen des Vortex oder seiner weiterentwickelten Physis – in der Lage gewesen, den Lähmungszustand, den der Virus verursachte, zu überwinden. Die anderen konnten das nicht. Ohne sichtbare Atmung oder fühlbaren Puls hatte man sie für tot gehalten._

_Er beobachtete, wie Martha das Ganze eine Reihe weiter vorne ein drittes Mal wiederholte – bei einem älteren Mann mit streng zurückgekämmten grauen Haaren, bei dem sich selbst jetzt noch eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen zeigte, als grüble er über etwas nach. Sah das Erstaunen in ihrem Gesicht, die Verwirrung. Sie hatte zu vieles während ihrer Zeit mit dem Doctor gesehen, um etwas für „unmöglich“ zu halten, auch wenn ihre medizinische Ausbildung ihr etwas anderes suggerierte._

_Martha kam zurück um ein anderes Gerät aus dem Koffer zu nehmen und drückte wortlos seine Schulter. Sie hielt das Gerät, das verblüffend einem Trichter ähnelte, vor Iantos Lippen und wartete. Nach einem langen Moment zeigte ein schmales Display auf dem Griff ein paar Ziffern an. Offenbar der endgültige Beweis, den sie brauchte. Martha verließ hastig den Raum und er hörte sie draußen im Flur mit einem der Wachsoldaten sprechen._

_Lächelnd strich er Iantos Haar aus der Stirn zurück._

_Zwei Stunden später zerrten sie ihn von Iantos Seite und warfen ihn in eine Zelle, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, für sie zu arbeiten._

 

Er holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Handflächen – die winzigen Wunden, die seine Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten, bereits verheilt - an seiner Hose ab, bevor er die nächste Tür öffnete. Auch in diesem Zimmer standen zwei Betten, doch wie in Stevens und Alice‘ Raum war auch hier nur ein Bett belegt.

Jack legte seinen Mantel über das Fußende des zweiten Bettes und nahm dann auf der Kante von Iantos Platz. Er legte die Hand an Iantos Wange – die Wunde war zu einer schmalen, roten Narbe verheilt – und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Gwen - und vermutlich auch Rhys, seit er von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, ließ er sie kaum aus den Augen – mussten hier gewesen sein. Auf dem Nachttisch zwischen den Betten saß ein Teddy, der einen Luftballon in der Tatze hielt: auf dem Ballon stand „Gute Besserung“. Gwen ging ihm aus dem Weg, und versuchte es als Zufall hinzustellen. Nicht, dass er ihr einen Vorwurf daraus machte. Nach allem was er seinem Enkel angetan hatte, würde er sich selbst am liebsten meiden.

Ohne Ianto hätte er vermutlich den Weg des Feiglings gewählt und wäre verschwunden, wenn möglich nicht nur aus Wales, sondern von diesem Planeten.

So fand er sich widerwillig als Teil des Vertuschungsapparates der Regierung. Saß in Konferenzen, in denen die Mächtigen ihre Machtlosigkeit zur Schau stellten.

Es wurde vorgeschlagen, das Trinkwasser mit Retcon zu versetzen und so fünf komplette Tage aus dem Gedächtnis der kompletten Menschheit zu löschen – doch UNIT konnte kein Retcon herstellen und der Hub existierte nicht mehr. Jack blieb dabei, keine Ahnung zu haben, wie man die gedächtnismanipulierende Droge herstellte und niemand konnte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen. Torchwood hatte bereits früher Versuche mit der Massenverteilung von Retcon angestellt. Mit teils verheerenden Ergebnissen, bis hin zum totalen Gedächtnisverlust bei ahnungslosen Menschen, die nur den Fehler begangen hatten, Wasser aus dem Hahn zu trinken. Es gab keine andere Droge mit einer annähernden Wirkung, die in großen Mengen verteilt werden konnte.

Überall auf der Welt stellten aufgebrachte Menschen Fragen und wurden damit abgespeist, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Alien – ganz wie bei den vor einigen Jahren aufgetretenen Geistererscheinungen und den Cyberman und dem Verrücken der Erde – um Terroranschläge von Unbekannten handelte. Das Verhalten der Kinder war von einem von ihnen freigesetzten Virus verursacht worden, der nur Jugendliche bis zum Teenager-Alter befiel. Die bereits begonnenen Impfungen wurden unter Aufsicht von UNIT fortgesetzt. Offenbar schien eine merkwürdige Pandemie akzeptabler als der Kontakt mit außerirdischem Leben zu sein. Rund um die Uhr liefen Nachrichtensendungen, und zeigten Professoren Charts auf denen erklärt wurde, wie sich der Virus so schnell rund um die Welt hatte verbreiten können. London hatte als Ursprungsland seinen Glamour und seinen Reiz als Urlaubsziel verloren.

Viele waren offenbar bereit die von den Medien verbreiteten Lügen zu glauben. Das Internet schwirrte von Gerüchten, Erklärungsversuchen und Spekulationen. Ianto würden viele der Theorien amüsieren. Aber es gab auch sehr viele kritische Stimmen, die Erklärungen von den Regierungen forderten. Anfangs gab es fast täglich Demonstrationen vor Whitehall oder vor dem Amtssitz des Premierministers.

Und trotzdem ging das Leben weiter.

Drei Monate waren vergangen, seit über London ein riesiger Feuerball den Himmel erleuchtete und die Kinder gingen wieder zur Schule, spielten mit ihren Freunden, vergaßen die Angst und den Schrecken, als Soldaten sie in Schulbusse verfrachteten. Die Erwachsenen gingen zur Arbeit und zum Einkaufen, trafen sich mit ihren Freunden in Pubs, saßen vor dem Fernseher und kümmerten sich um ihre Familien.

Martha und eine auserwählte Gruppe aus Wissenschaftlern und Ärzten versuchten das Rätsel um die Menschen zu lösen, die in Thames House den Virus eingeatmet hatten. Bis auf drei, die während der Panik schwere Verletzungen erlitten hatten, an denen sie starben, waren alle am Leben. Sie waren bewusstlos und sowohl Atmung als auch Herzschlag waren so schwach und weit auseinander gezogen, dass sie ohne Spezialinstrumente kaum mehr messbar waren – aber sie lebten. Ihre Gehirne funktionierten und zeigten Hirnströme wie bei Komapatienten. Falls sie Verletzungen davon getragen hatten, heilten diese. Sie wurden künstlich ernährt.

Man hatte ihren Familien mitgeteilt, dass sie tot waren und aufgrund der Ansteckungsgefahr unmittelbar kremiert wurden, obwohl der Virus bereits inaktiv war. Urnen und Schecks wurden überreicht. Gräber boten Menschen einen Abschluss, einen Ort um Abschied zu nehmen und zu trauern. Krankenzimmer voller Monitore, die reglose Körper überwachten, nicht.

Martha hatte den Doctor angerufen, in der Hoffnung dass er helfen konnte, doch bisher war der Timelord nicht erschienen.

Steven war… in Stevens Fall war es anders. Er hatte den Virus nicht eingeatmet. Das Signal durch ihn zu leiten hatte Blutungen in seinem Gehirn verursacht und niemand konnte sagen, ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde – oder falls er es tat, welche Schäden er zurückbehielt. Alice hasste ihn zu Recht. Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er getan hatte.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er Ianto das Haar aus der Stirn zurück strich und er blinzelte Tränen weg, das schmale, blasse Gesicht seines Enkels vor sich.

Iantos Haar war länger gewachsen, als er es je zugelassen hätte. Es lockte sich im Nacken und ließ ihn absurd jung und verletzlich wirken.

Jack krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, und stand auf um eine Plastikschüssel mit warmem Wasser zu füllen. Ein Handtuch über den Unterarm gelegt, balancierte er sie zurück zum Bett und stellte sie auf einer Rollablage ab, die er nahe zum Bett zog. Dann richtete er das Kopfende auf, so dass Ianto halb aufrecht saß.

 

_Martha hatte ihn gestern Abend gefragt, ob er plante, den Hub wieder aufzubauen. Die Frage überraschte ihn, denn er hatte bisher keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, obwohl der Hub so lange das Zentrum seines Lebens gewesen war._

_Doch wozu sollte er darum kämpfen? Seit der Explosion des Riftstabilisators hatten sie kaum noch Riftaktivität gemessen. Er schien sich geschlossen zu haben. Torchwood Drei hatte nur deswegen existiert ihn zu überwachen._

_Die Wucht der Bombe war nach oben entwichen, das bedeutete, die weit in den Fels reichenden Level waren unbeschädigt geblieben, wenn auch unzugänglich und begraben unter Tonnen von Schutt. Die älteren Archive, die mit Alien-Technik durchzogenen Generatorenanlagen und Computerserver waren in Erdbeben-, Flut- und Atombombensicheren Räumen untergebracht. Genau wie die „Gruft“ mit ihren langen Reihen an edelstahlglänzenden Kühlfächern, in denen die Körper ehemaliger Torchwood-Angestellter ruhten. Suzie. Tosh. Gray. Was sie schließlich von Owen gefunden hatten, war zu verstrahlt gewesen, um es dort oder überhaupt im Hub unter zu bringen. Er hatte seine letzte Ruhestätte in einem strahlungssicheren Behälter in einem ehemaligen Bergwerk in Schottland gefunden, neben Bomben, Waffen und strahlenden Teilen von Raumschiffen und Maschinen, die der Rift ausgespuckt hatte und für die es in dieser Zeit keine Technologie gab, um sie zu dekontaminieren._

_UNIT-Soldaten bewachten den inzwischen abgesperrten Krater. Und sie kümmerten sich auch um den gelegentlichen Weevil, der sich aus der Kanalisation wagte und die anderen Nicht-irdischen Bewohner Cardiffs. Es war der einzige Punkt gewesen, in dem Gwen ihn konfrontierte. Sie hatte Angst, dass UNIT plante, sie irgendwo weg zu sperren und als Versuchsobjekte zu missbrauchen. Martha, die bei diesem Gespräch dabei gewesen war – vielleicht so sehr um Gwens Willen wie um seinetwillen – hatte ihr versichert, dass das nicht der Fall war, doch er wusste, dass sie bei weitem nicht in alles eingeweiht war, was vor sich ging. Aber vorerst waren sie sicher, im Moment konzentrierte sich alles auf die Leute aus Thames House._

_Die Einrichtung auf Flat Holm Island konnte weiter autark existieren, so lange sie ausreichend finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung hatten. Ianto hatte dafür gesorgt, indem er die Mittel, die nach der Vernichtung von Torchwood Eins brach lagen, umleitete. Nikki Bevan hatte inzwischen alles fest im Griff; unter Iantos Anleitung hatte sie nach und nach die Organisation von ihm übernommen und arbeitete nun auf der Insel._

_Torchwood House – oder Torchwood Zwei – in Glasgow existierte ebenfalls unabhängig und das nicht erst seit dem Sturz von London. Sollte es irgendwann möglich sein, Dinge aus den Trümmern zu bergen, dann konnten sie sie dorthin schicken._

_Und sollte Torchwood Vier irgendwann wieder auftauchen, und eine Beschäftigung suchen, konnten sie ja Cardiff übernehmen._

_Gwens Leben würde sich bald völlig um ihr Baby drehen und Monat für Monat würde Torchwood mehr eine Erinnerung sein und nicht mehr die Gegenwart._

_Sein eigenes Leben fokussierte sich mehr und mehr auf die Zeit, die er hier in diesem Raum verbrachte, und auf die gestohlenen Stunden an Stevens Bett._

 

Bartstoppeln prickelten an seiner Handfläche, als er eine Ecke des Handtuches anfeuchtete und damit Iantos Gesicht wusch. Es gefiel ihm, das gab Ianto einen ungewohnten Look – aber er wusste, dass der junge Waliser nicht amüsiert sein würde. Er rückte die Nasenkanüle zurecht, die ihn mit zusätzlichem Sauerstoff versorgte und stand auf, um das Rasierzeug zu holen.

Er war inzwischen ein Profi darin, Ianto zu rasieren. Das war nicht weiter kompliziert, da er perfekt still hielt. Ein wenig Rasierschaum tropfte auf Iantos T-Shirt und Jack erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass sie das zuvor schon einmal gemacht hatten – allerdings nicht in Iantos Gesicht…

Die Rasur war nicht das einzige, das er beherrschte. Er hatte gelernt ihn zu waschen, zu kämmen, ihn umzubetten wenn er Druckstellen am Körper bekam, ihm die Zähne zu putzen und das Pflaster, das die Ernährungssonde bedeckte, zu wechseln bevor es zu Entzündungen kam. Sie aßen zusammen – Jack was immer ihm eine der Schwestern oder Pfleger brachte; Ianto den Nahrungsbrei, der über eine Spritze in die Sonde injiziert wurde. Er konnte die Infusionen wechseln, über die ihm Flüssigkeit zugeführt wurde und den Katheter, mit dem sie seinen Körper wieder verließ. Selbst das Bewegen von Iantos Armen und Beinen – um den Muskelschwund zu mildern – übernahm er.

Es war eine völlig neue Form von Intimität, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte und es erstaunte ihn selbst, dass er es nicht als Belastung empfand, all diese Dinge zu übernehmen. Es war vielmehr eine Art von… Privileg. Ianto war ein immens privater Mensch und es hatte lange gedauert, bis er bereit war, sich ihm zu öffnen.

Jack erzählte Ianto gerade von der Besprechung, an der er heute teilgenommen hatte, während er ihm den restlichen Rasierschaum aus dem Gesicht wischte und ihn mit der babyglatten, rosafarbenen Haut, die darunter zum Vorschein kam, neckte. Er stellte sich gerade Iantos Antwort vor, als ein schriller Alarm ertönte.

Er kam nicht von den Monitoren über Iantos Bett.

Er kam aus dem Zimmer nebenan. Aus Stevens Zimmer.

Jack riss die Plastikschüssel mit dem seifigen Wasser von dem Rolltisch als er aufsprang und zur Tür eilte. Er stieß auf dem Korridor fast mit Tom und einer Krankenschwester zusammen, die ebenfalls in Stevens Raum eilten.

Um das Bett seines Enkels drängten sich bereits zwei Schwestern mit einem Notfallwagen. Eine von ihnen nahm Alice‘ Arm und führte sie vom Bett weg, um für Tom Platz zu machen.

Ein Blick auf ihr bleiches, angsterfülltes Gesicht und Jack trat neben sie, um den Arm um ihre Mitte zu legen und sie in seine Seite zu ziehen. Alice griff nach seinem Arm, vielleicht um ihn weg zu stoßen, doch dann begann ein zweiter Monitor warnend zu piepsen und sie stieß einen kleinen, atemlosen Schrei aus und grub die Finger haltsuchend in seine Haut. Jack wagte es, den zweiten Arm auch um sie zu legen und sie enger an sich zu ziehen, als könne er sie so beschützen. Alice schien es kaum zu bemerken, sie wehrte sich nicht.

Der Alarm übertönte die Worte des Arztes und bevor Jack verlangen konnte, zu erfahren, was mit Steven war, sah Tom über die Schulter zu ihnen und nickte einer Schwester zu.

Sie kam auf sie zu. „Es ist besser, wenn Sie den Raum verlassen, Captain Harkness, Mrs. Carter“, sagte sie. „Bitte. Ich werde Sie sofort über alles informieren, aber es ist besser, wenn Sie beide draußen warten.“

Alles in ihm begehrte dagegen auf, den Raum zu verlassen, doch Jack wusste, dass es vernünftiger war, den Anweisungen zu folgen. Er nickte und führte Alice nach draußen auf den Korridor. Sie waren fast aus der Tür, als Alice verstand was er vorhatte und sich gegen seinen Griff wehrte. Jack ließ sie erst los, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Alice riss sich von ihm los. „Das ist deine Schuld!“, spuckte sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht. „Deine verdammte Schuld, Jack Harkness. Wieso konntest du dich nicht aus unserem Leben heraus halten?“ Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie mit den Fäusten gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. „Wenn Steven… wenn mein Baby…“ Sie brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. „Dann bringe ich dich um, Vater.“

„Alice, ich…“ Eine schallende Ohrfeige stoppte ihn, als er nach ihr greifen wollte. „Kein Wort… Ich warne dich. Kein Wort. Wage es nicht!“

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, schlang die Arme um sich selbst als wäre es alles, was sie noch zusammen hielt. Sie wagte es nicht, sich weiter als einen Schritt von der Tür zu entfernen, hinter der ihr Kind um sein Leben kämpfte, sonst wäre sie vor ihm geflohen.

Er stand da und sah sie hilflos an.

Es fühlte sich an, als verging eine Ewigkeit, bevor sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Tom zu ihnen trat.

„Er ist außer Gefahr“, sagte der Arzt sofort, als sich Alice zu ihm umwandte. Er sah von ihr zu Jack. „Es war ein zerebraler Krampf unbekannten Ursprungs, aber das haben wir unter Kontrolle.“ Sein Blick kehrte zu Alice zurück. „Das Wichtigere ist, dass er aufgewacht ist, Mrs. Carter. Steven ist wach. Er ist sehr schwach und wird gleich wieder einschlafen, das ist völlig normal und kein Grund zur Sorge. Doch so wie es aussieht, hat er das Koma überwunden. Sobald er sich ein wenig erholt hat, können wir mit den Tests anfangen, um zu sehen, ob Schädigungen seines Gehirns vorliegen und falls ja, wie schwerwiegend diese sind.“ Er öffnete die Tür, wusste dass Alice ihm jetzt kaum zuhörte. „Aber das kann warten.“ Tom sah ihr nach und wandte sich dann Jack zu. „Bist du okay?“, erkundigte er sich.

Jack nickte. Und schluckte. „Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass er das alles unbeschadet überstanden hat?“, fragte er heiser.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen.“ Tom hob die Hände, als Jack ihn ansah. „Wirklich nicht. Selbst mit all dieser tollen Technik, die ihr hier zur Verfügung habt, kann ich nicht sagen, wie schwer sein Gehirn geschädigt ist. Die Geräte sagen mir zwar, welche Gebiete betroffen sind, aber als Beispiel: bevor er nicht gesprochen hat, können wir nicht feststellen, wie schwer seine Aussprache betroffen ist. Es kann alles von einem leichten Stottern bis zu völliger Stummheit sein. Das gleiche gilt für Mimik. Gedächtnis. Bewegungen. Wie gesagt, das lässt sich so nicht feststellen“, setzte er rasch hinzu, als er Jacks Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich verstehe, dass dies alles nicht leicht für dich ist, du sorgst dich nicht nur um Steven, sondern auch um Ianto. Und ich weiß, wie angespannt das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Alice ist. Aber du musst weiter Geduld haben.“ Er drückte Jacks Arm. „Ich werde nach ihr und Steven sehen. Vielleicht versuchst du später noch einmal, mit ihr zu sprechen.“ Er nickte ihm zu und verschwand dann wieder im Zimmer.

Jeder Instinkt in ihm schrie danach, ihm zu folgen und bei Alice zu sein, aber die Vernunft gewann. Jack wandte sich langsam ab und kehrte zu Ianto zurück.

Er wischte das Wasser mit dem Handtuch auf, bevor er ein frisches T-Shirt für Ianto aus dem Schrank holte, in dem Seite an Seite ihrer beider Kleidung hing.

Natürlich könnte er in Iantos Wohnung bleiben – sie war durchsucht worden, aber ansonsten unangetastet geblieben – aber er zog es vor, hier im Krankenhaus zu wohnen. Natürlich war er praktisch schon halb bei Ianto eingezogen gewesen – so weit immerhin, dass der junge Waliser die eine oder andere Bemerkung über eine größere Wohnung machte – aber es fühlte sich falsch an, ohne ihn dort zu sein.

Er holte frisches Wasser und erzählte Ianto die Neuigkeiten über Steven, während er ihn sorgfältig wusch und abtrocknete, und ihm dann das frische T-Shirt überzog, bevor er das Bett wieder absenkte und das Ganze mit der unteren Hälfte seines Körpers wiederholte. Er knotete gerade die Stoffbänder zu, die die Pyjamahose über Iantos knochigen Hüften festhielten, und achtete darauf, dass der Hosenbund nicht über dem Pflaster der Sonde saß, als ihm ein Pfleger ein Tablett mit ein paar Sandwiches und zwei Spritzen voll mit der Nahrung für Ianto brachte.

„Ich kann das machen, während Sie essen, Captain“, bot er an, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf, dankte ihm und wartete, bis er den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Nachdem er Ianto versorgt hatte, zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett, um die Sandwiches zu essen und ihm vorzulesen. Ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit war auf Ianto gerichtet, immer in der Hoffnung, ein winziges Zeichen zu sehen, dass Ianto ihn hörte und auf seine Stimme reagierte. Der andere Teil lauschte darauf, etwas aus dem anderen Raum zu hören, vielleicht einen neuen Alarm, trotz Toms beruhigender Worte.

Mehr Zeit verging in den gleichen Bahnen.

Der Zustand der mit dem Virus infizierten Personen änderte sich nicht und hier und dort wurden erste Stimmen laut, das ganze Projekt abzubrechen.

Steven ging es besser. Alice hatte ihn von hier weggebracht und in das Krankenhaus verlegen lassen, in dem Tom nun arbeitete, sobald es ihm gut genug dazu ging. Über Martha erhielt Jack regelmäßige Updates über seine Fortschritte und Fotos, die Steven bei der Physiotherapie zeigten. Er konnte bereits wieder ohne Unterstützung laufen und bisher schien er nur eine leichte Taubheit auf dem rechten Ohr zurückbehalten zu haben. Und einmal brachte sie ihm eine Zeichnung die in noch etwas wackligen Buchstaben mit „für Onkel Jack“ beschriftet war und die jetzt über seinem Bett hing. Steven konnte sich offenbar an nichts erinnern, was mit ihm passiert war und fragte immer wieder, wann Onkel Jack sie besuchen kam. Alice verweigerte nach wie vor jeden Kontakt mit ihm. Zumindest hatte sie aufgehört, seine Geschenke für Steven zurück zu senden.

Gwens Tochter Anwen kam einen halben Monat zu früh im Singleton Hospital in Swansea zur Welt, als Gwen gerade ihre Eltern besuchte. Rhys rief ihn um drei Uhr morgens erschöpft aber überglücklich an, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass Mutter und Baby gesund und wohlauf waren. Jack besuchte sie, als Anwen zehn Tage alt war – Gwen würde vorerst mit dem Baby in Swansea bei ihren Eltern bleiben, was Rhys dazu zwang, jeden Tag eine Stunde zur Arbeit zu pendeln wenn er nicht von seiner Frau und Tochter getrennt leben wollte, was den frischgebackenen Vater jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Er spürte einen Knoten im Hals, als eine strahlende Gwen ihn Anwen halten ließ und er musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie er vor so vielen Jahren seine eigene Tochter in den Armen gehalten hatte. Er verbrachte den halben Tag mit ihr – misstrauisch beobachtet von Gwens Mutter, die entweder von Gwens vager Erklärung, dass er ein alter Freund von ihr wäre oder von dem Schatten einer Erinnerung an die Hochzeit ihrer Tochter beunruhigt wurde – bevor er zurück nach London fuhr.

Kurz nachdem Anwen vier Monate alt geworden war – die junge Familie hatte anlässlich dessen und Gwens Rückkehr nach Cardiff, wo sie inzwischen in ein größeres Haus umgezogen waren, eine Party veranstaltet, zu der auch Jack eingeladen worden war – passierte das, auf das alle gewartet hatten, auch wenn niemand wagte, es tatsächlich zu hoffen.

Nach mehr als einem Jahr erwachten die ersten der Infizierten aus Thames House aus dem Koma. Martha und die anderen Ärzte und Wissenschaftler von UNIT hatten keine Erklärung dafür – außer der, dass der Virus möglicherweise darauf programmiert war, nach dem Ablauf eines bestimmten Zeitraumes inaktiv zu werden. Alle Tests und Untersuchungen blieben ohne Anzeichen auf dauerhafte Schädigungen, obwohl natürlich alle eine längere Rehabilitation durchlaufen mussten.

Jack zog sich von allem zurück und verbrachte Tag wie Nacht in dem kleinen Zimmer, um nicht den Moment zu verpassen, an dem Ianto aufwachte.

Seine Geduld – auch wenn sie inzwischen besser als früher war - wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Fast drei Wochen später passierte es, und völlig unspektakulär. Ianto schlug die Augen auf, Sekunden nachdem der Herzmonitor eine erhöhte Puls- und Atemfrequenz meldete. Jack, der auf seinem Bett lag und versuchte, der Handlung eines alten schwarzweiß-Filmes im Fernseher zu folgen, stolperte in der Hast zum Bett zu kommen fast über einen Stuhl.

Ianto blinzelte und seine Augen irrten einen Moment lang ziellos durch den Raum, bevor sie sich auf ihn konzentrierten. „Jack?“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Jack?“ Er war so schwach, dass er kaum den Kopf heben konnte, aber er war am Leben.

„Hey.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Iantos Hand in seine. „Hey. Willkommen zurück.“ Die Erleichterung war so stark, dass er sich schwindlig fühlte – aber mit ihr kam auch die Angst davor, dass Ianto jetzt vielleicht nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er hatte ihm mit seinen – vermeintlich – letzten Atemzügen gestanden, dass er ihn liebte und alles was Jack darauf antwortete war: „Nicht“. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Iantos Mund öffnete sich willig unter seiner Berührung. Dann legte er seine Stirn gegen die des jungen Mannes.

„Jack, was…“, flüsterte Ianto nach einer Weile, seine Stimme heiser und brüchig nach der langen Zeit des Schweigens. „…ist passiert?“

Er richtete sich auf, um ihn ansehen zu können, legte die Hand an Iantos Wange und sah erleichtert, wie Ianto den Kopf in seine Berührung drehte. „Ich werde dir alles erklären“, versprach er. „Später. Sobald es dir besser geht. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Müde.“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Was… hast du getan? Jack?“ Er schluckte ein paar Mal, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „War ich… tot?“

Jack wusste, woran Ianto dachte – an Owen und Suzie und daran, ob Jack vielleicht einen dritten Handschuh gefunden hatte – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das warst du nicht“, versicherte er ihm. „Der Virus – erinnerst du dich daran, dass du ihn eingeatmet hast? – ließ es nur so aussehen, als wären alle gestorben. Es war ein Koma. Martha hat mir geholfen UNIT davon zu überzeugen.“

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange?“

„Über ein Jahr.“ Er zog Iantos Hand an den Mund, presste einen Kuss auf seine Handfläche, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des jungen Mannes in Erstaunen weiteten.

„Aber…“ Iantos Blick glitt wieder durch den Raum, dieses Mal klarer. „Die Kinder. Die… 456. Hast du…?“

Jack nickte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die bei der Erinnerung daran, was er getan hatte, aufstiegen. Er verdiente Iantos offensichtliches Vertrauen in ihn nicht. „Wir haben einen Weg gefunden sie zu besiegen. Ohne ihnen die Kinder zu geben“, sagte er leise. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir haben noch viel Zeit, darüber zu sprechen. Du schläfst ein wenig, okay?“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, dann auf die Wange. „Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich werde genau hier sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst. Das ist ein Versprechen.“

„Okay“, murmelte Ianto schläfrig. Seine Augenlider senkten sich bereits.

Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr morgens. Er konnte Martha in ein paar Stunden anrufen, damit sie ihre Tests durchführte. Er behielt Iantos Hand in seiner, streichelte mit der anderen beruhigend über die Wange des jungen Mannes. Der Monitor zeigte, dass sich sein Herzschlag wieder verlangsamte, aber nicht so sehr wie während des Komas.

„Hey“, sagte Jack leise, obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Ianto ihn noch hören konnte. „Ich hätte dir das schon lange sagen sollen, aber… ich schätze, ich bin in dieser Beziehung einfach ein Feigling. Ich könnte dich niemals vergessen, Ianto Jones. Ich liebe dich.“

Er hatte die gefürchteten Worte ausgesprochen und die Erde war nicht zu einem totalen Stillstand gekommen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass er wieder lernte zu hoffen. Auf eine Zukunft mit Ianto. Auf eine dritte und vierte und fünfte Chance mit dem jungen Waliser. Darauf, Gwens Tochter in einer Welt aufwachsen zu sehen, die sicherer als heute war. Und – irgendwann einmal vielleicht – würde auch Alice ihm vergeben und sie konnten wieder eine Familie werden.

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte er und Ianto lächelte im Schlaf.

 

Ende


End file.
